


Same Time Next Year

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: Written for Kate Anders LJ for QAF-xchange 2016AU. Brian meets a mysterious stranger (Justin) once in a year. They spend a week together and then Justin disappears. When it happened the first time, Brian was upset, thinking that Justin got bored and moved on. When they met again the next year and Justin still disappeared after a week, he was furious. The third time, he was confused and desperate to know the truth.





	1. In The Beginning

Justin  
“Are you sure you have everything? The doctor’s numbers? The number of the hospital? The neighbor’s next door? I will have my cell and can be back in a few hours.” Justin asked his mother.  


“Justin, I have everything I need. I have taken care of a two year old in the past. It appears that you and Molly both made it to adulthood,” Jennifer said as she smiled at her son. Leaning over she gives him a big hug and pushes him toward the door. “Go enjoy yourself. You haven’t had any time alone in over a year, not since Briana was born.”  


“Mom. I know how long it’s been, but life’s busy and Briana is a full time job and…”  


“Justin Taylor. You didn’t expect to be raising a child, but you stepped up when Daphne was ill. She was your best friend and I know Briana means the world to you, but you need to have balance. Now if you don’t leave now, you’ll miss your flight.” She picked up the two year old and kissed her on the forehead. “ Wave goodbye to Daddy, Bri.”  


Justin kissed his daughter goodbye. “You be good for Grandma Jenn and I’ll see you in a week.” Justin hoisted the messenger bag across his body and rolled the suitcase out of the house. Putting the items in the car, he took a deep breath and willed himself to back out of the driveway.  


It’s only for a week. My mom has had Briana for a few days in the past and last month when I was so sick she cared for her for almost 4 days. You can do this. And… I need to do this. I haven’t had sex in so long I’m not sure if I’ll remember how. The thought of sex resulted in an unfamiliar tightness in his pants. Evidently his cock had not forgotten what that activity felt like.  


He had been living in a suburb of San Francisco for the better part of four years, but rarely had the time or inclination to take advantage of the gay friendly culture. He’d decided to play tourist and had booked himself into a small boutique hotel, looking forward to hitting a few clubs and picking up a few tricks. He decided if he was going to go on vacation, he could at least go to a place where there were a variety of museums, beautiful scenery for sketching and of course great dancing. Now that he was at his destination, he was getting excited about the upcoming week. He drove his car to the hotel and checked in. Even though he didn’t plan on using his car during the week, playing tourist to the hilt and taking the local BART or walking, he still wanted it in case Bri needed him. He was tired and decided to take a quick nap so he could begin his explorations refreshed.  


He woke and took a quick shower, dressing in some jeans and a black shirt that could easily be worn to hit the clubs later in the evening. Grabbing his cell phone he called his mom to check in.  


“Hi,” he said when she answered the phone.  


“Hi. Briana just got up from her nap and we’re headed to the park. Have a good time, sweetheart and don’t call every minute. We’re fine. In fact, I don’t want to hear from you until at least Thursday. And if you don’t call then, I’ll just assume you are having a wonderful time and are really busy.”  


“Okay. Message received. Love you. Give my big girl a big hug and kiss.”  


“Love you and we’ll see you in a week,” Jennifer said as she smiled and hung up the phone. Her little boy had grown up and he was now a father and an artist. How far he’d come from the teenager that barely left their home. She was proud of the man he’d become and she really hoped he would relax and enjoy himself on this vacation.  


Brian  


Brian read through the last of his emails from the day. He’d answered everyone’s inquiry and all the presentations for the current clients were complete. He was ready for his much needed vacation. Cynthia had been on his back to take a vacation for over a year. He had started Kinnetik two years ago and the first year they were working 60+ hours a week. The second year had been better, most weeks were only 50 hours and occasionally there were the actual 45 hour weeks. Brian had given everyone a vacation in the last six months but he’d refused to take one himself. When Cynthia had found him asleep in his office for the fourth time in the last two weeks, she had insisted he would be no use to anyone if he was so burnt out that he could not function. She convinced him that a break would give him new energy and creativity. He finally relented and agreed to go on vacation. Since he didn’t really want to be more than a few hours away, he decided that San Francisco, the gay capital of the US, would be a great vacation spot. He could have anonymous sex and lots of it without any attachments.  


There were high end boutiques and great shopping there as well. Any vacation that didn’t include at least one visit to his favorite clothier would not be a vacation. While he often could pass for a straight man, his love of clothing and the finer things in life put him solidly in the gay encampment. Not that he fell for stereotypes nor did he like them, but he definitely cared about his clothes and the presentation he made.  


He reviewed his calendar one last time to insure he did not forget anything. Satisfied he shut down the computer and changed his voice mail and email to notify people that he was out of the office until after his vacation. It was unprofessional for the CEO of a company not to respond to emails and phone messages within 24 hours and he’d worked too hard for anyone to call him unprofessional.  


He’d planned his trip and had decided to fly from Chicago. He’d made a big presentation in the morning and would be done by early afternoon. Chicago was a much shorter flight to San Francisco than Pittsburgh so he’s arranged to fly on the afternoon flight. Returning to the hotel, he checked out, grabbed his bag and waited for the Uber to arrive. Uber rides were definitely a cut above the taxi. Checking his bag and going through security took another 40 minutes and he found himself at the gate with 30 minutes to wait. He picked up a Wall Street Journal from the airport store and read that until his flight was called. He arrived in San Francisco in the late afternoon and took another Uber to his hotel. He unpacked, hanging his suit up to avoid wrinkles, even though he did not expect to wear it in the next week. He would need it to fly out on Monday morning as he was making another presentation in Phoenix. Deciding to lay down before hitting the town, he undressed and slid under the 1000 thread count sheets where he fell asleep for several hours.  


Waking up refreshed, he took a shower, dressed for the evening, grabbed his cell phone, key card and wallet and made his way down to the lobby where he called another Uber to take him to the Castro area. He walked along the streets taking in the sights and finally settled on Thailand Restaurant for dinner. He frequently ate alone as he didn’t like to cook so he enjoyed people watching as he enjoyed his dinner. After dinner, he went to a small bar similar to his local hangout called “Woody’s”. He drank several beers and played 3 games of pool.  


It was late enough that he could hit the bars and pick up a few tricks so he headed toward Endup and paid the cover. A gay bar was the same in most every city he visited. Lots of beautiful men with a few over the hill guys thrown in. Unlike Pittsburgh where everyone knew him as the stud of Liberty Avenue, he could look anonymously. He could always find a trick, no matter the city. His eyes went to the center of the dance floor where two men were dancing. There was a young blond and a tall brunette moving to the thumpa thumpa as if they were the only ones in bar. They weren’t really dancing together more like parallel dancing. They weren’t looking into each other’s faces so he felt it was a safe bet that they weren’t together. He did have a few scruples and while he would willingly go home with a guy if he made the moves on him, he was not keen on taking home someone’s obvious partner. The song ended and the blond moved to get a drink from the bar while the brunette continued to dance. He watched the blond to see if he returned to the brunette, but all he did was lean on the bar and drink his beer. The blond was young, but there was something about him that drew Brian to walk toward the bar.  


“Hey.”  


Justin looked at Brian and smiled. “Hey.”  


“Saw you dancing out there.” Brian said by way of introduction, his eyes making a slow sweep of Justin’s hot body.  
“Been awhile. Want to dance?” Justin returned the eye sweep and liked what he saw. He tilted his head toward the dance floor, inviting Brian to join him.  


“I was thinking of other activities I’d rather participate. I’m sure there is a back room in here.” Brian said as he looked over the club for the desired area.  


“Sure,” Justin gave Brian his enigmatic smile and they walked toward the back area of the club looking for the ‘back room’.  
They located the back room in the far left corner of the club. A long hallway went from the dance floor to a large room with many alcoves. They chose an empty alcove and enjoyed a quick fuck. Brian pulled out of Justin and discarded the condom. Justin turned and walked back toward the music. Brian watched and enjoyed the view of Justin from behind. He pulled up his pants and returned to the dance floor. He brought several men to the back room, but there was something about the blond that just wouldn’t leave his mind. He was feeling the fatigue caused by time change and the late hour so he left the club, grabbed an Uber and returned to his hotel.  


While Brian always watched his weight and worked out religiously, he did eat breakfast and found himself in the small restaurant adjacent to the hotel seeking a healthy breakfast. He was seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Asking for his normal guava juice and a glass of water, he peruses the menu deciding what he should order. He feels rather than hears someone coming up to his table and assumes it is the waitress, but when he looks up he sees it is the trick from last night.  


“Hello,” Justin said as he pulls out a chair. “Mind if I join you? I hate eating alone.”  


Normally Brian would have sent the young man away without a second thought. While he did have a policy at home ‘no repeats’, he wasn’t at home and this young man intrigued him. He thought he might be a nice diversion during his vacation. He had a great butt and was a good lay. If he hooked up with him, he wouldn’t have to deal with wondering if the next guy he picked up would be worth his time.  


“Sure,” Brian said as he threw caution to the wind. He was on vacation and he could easily spend a few days with a guy with a great ass, have some excellent sex and go back to Pittsburgh with a smile on his face. Cynthia would surely be happy with that outcome. He motioned for the waitress to take their orders and he looked at the young man with a more careful eye.  


The waitress came back and took their orders and Brian turned his cup over signaling he wanted coffee. She came back quickly filling his cup and he proceeded to put two sugars and one creamer in it, making it the color of light caramel. He blew over the top of the cup and took an appreciative sniff of the drink before drinking some. “Good coffee,” Brian said as he set the cup back in the saucer.  


Justin eyed the man sitting across from him. The trick last night was definitely satisfactory, more than satisfactory and he was happy that the man agreed to have him join him. Vacation would be so bad if he spent the time with this man. “I’m Justin.” He held out his hand and reached across the table to shake Brian’s hand. “I enjoyed last night.”  


“Brian,” Brian said. He eyed the man a second time and was in no mood to play games or chase after something he did not want. “I’m not looking for a relationship, so if that is why you invited yourself to eat with me, you can go find yourself another table.”  


Justin laughed. “Good to know. No relationships in my future. Don’t have time. Just want to have some fun.”  


The waitress brought their food. Justin was hungry and spread the butter on each layer of his pancakes and then poured at least a quarter of the bottle of syrup over the large stack. Brian watched in fascination as the man carefully prepared his food, almost in a ritualist manner. He took his knife and cut through the four layers of pancakes, carefully stabbed them and popped them into his mouth, moaning in appreciation of the syrupy taste.  


“If you moan this much over pancakes, I bet I could make you scream when I ram my cock into your bubble butt,” Brian said as he felt his pants tighten as he watched his table companion relish each bite of the pancake stack. He cut into a small slice of his egg white omelet and ate it as he heard Justin make a small guffaw at his suggestion.  


“I’m not in the habit of screaming but you are welcome to try. However, I plan on spending at least a little time this morning at the docks. I want to people watch,” Justin said.  


“What the fuck is people watch?” Brian asked as he cut another piece of omelet. He finished his first cup of coffee and signaled the waitress he wanted a refill. After fixing it the way he liked, he took a sip and looked over the rim to look at Justin’s face as he answered.  


“I like to watch people; I find it fascinating. You’re welcome to join me but if you want to see if you can get me to scream, you’ll have to wait.” Justin ate the last bite of his pancake stack and licked his lips. Brian watched, wanting to lick them himself.  


“I read people for a living. I’m very good at it.”  


“Really?” Justin asked, curious but also guarded. The man seemed to be very sure of himself and he wasn’t really looking for entanglements. He wanted to take back his invitation, but something about the man intrigued him. He really didn’t know why he invited himself to sit with him. Sure he had tricked with him the night before, but tricking had its own rules. You trick, don’t ask names and if you run into the person later, you pretend like you don’t know them. Well, those were his rules and they had seemed to keep him out of trouble and entanglements for a long time. He was honest when he told Brian that he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now.  


“I’m an ad exec. I have to read people to convince them they want what companies have to sell.”  


“So you’re the reason that I like Jiff over Peter Pan Peanut Butter. Who thought of Peter Pan for a name for Peanut Butter? Really Jiff isn’t any better, but a children’s cartoon character would not be my idea of a good spokesman for peanut butter.”  


“Actually, Peter Pan is perfect as it is a children’s story book character and children are a prime market for peanut butter. Children identify with the character and beg their parents to buy that brand. It is a very effective tool,” Brian said as he explained the branding. “As stimulating as it is to talk about Peanut Butter, it’s not on my hot topics list.” Brian finished his second cup of coffee and looked at Justin realizing that he found him an entertaining table mate. “So the docks?”  


“Yeah. There are tourists and natives there. I like to sit and make up stories in my head about why they are in the area.”  


“So you’re a writer?”  


“No,” Justin answered quickly and forcefully. Brian was a little surprised at the short adamant answer and decided not to ask what Justin did for a living. He wasn’t going to be dating the young man as they had both agreed so knowing him at that level wasn’t necessary.  


“What are your plans for the day?” Justin asked. He really didn’t want to walk away from the table without making some plan to follow through on Brian’s offer. “After all, if you’re going to see if you can get me to scream, we should plan on when and where we are meeting again.”  


Brian smiled. He found he really did want to see if he could get Justin to scream. That was as good a goal for his vacation as any other. And truth be told, he was looking forward to the challenge.  


“I need some new clothes. I plan on going to Cable Car Clothiers and then hit the Hound’s Gentlemen’s Clothier, maybe a few others,” Brian answered as he touched his shirt with his finger tips. “I’m staying at the Inn on Castro. Room 313. Why don’t you people watch and I’ll shop. You could meet me at 5:00. I should have you screaming by 5:30.” Brian said as he smirked at Justin.  


“We’ll see. I’ll meet you there.”

TBC


	2. Interlude

Justin finished his breakfast, paid for the meal and walked back toward his hotel. Thrilled about the encounter with Brian he was no longer questioning his decision to vacation. While he missed his daughter and the life he had with her, he reluctantly agreed that he really needed adult time as well. Perhaps he would think about dating again when he returned. But for now he was content to enjoy the company of a tall, gorgeous man named Brian and to relish in his challenge to make him scream.

He gathered his supplies from his hotel room and took an Uber to the wharf. The smell of the fish hit him before he even exited the car. He loved the city, its vibrant pulse and constantly changing occupants, but he also loved his quiet solitude in its far reaching suburbs. He lived close enough to travel into the city for business and an occasional social event, but he chose not to live in the hustle and bustle of its daily life. His agent was here as was the multitude of galleries where his work was showcased; therefore, he had to come into the city on a regular basis. Today and for the next few days, he was leaving that life except for the joy of watching people and sketching scenes. He was here as a tourist and was adamant that he would not let work interfere in his pleasure. 

He spent the day sketching. Drawing the line of tourist boats, each eager to lure customers onto their ships to experience the bay and its magnificent sites, he watched the would be customers stop and read the signs highlighting the specifics of each excursion and then choose which one to take. As he told Brian, he loved to make up stories about people that he watched and today he found a lot of fodder for his imagination. There was the thirty something couple in obvious tourist gear; t-shirts emblazoned with a Hard Rock Café Puerto Rico logo and no jacket or scarf looking to board an expensive excursion that promised to go beyond the bay. He imagined them on a romantic weekend trying to reconnect after dealing with children 51 weeks a year. There was an older man, greying hair and dressed in a long sleeve shirt with sweater vest checking his phone every few minutes. Justin imagined he was there for a rendezvous with his lover but didn’t want to miss an important business call so he kept checking his phone. Odd he thought, all my stories today are about love. 

Pushing that thought to the far corners of his mind, he sketched people for the remainder of the morning and then giving into the loud growls emanating from his mid-section, he found a restaurant that sold fish and chips and grabbed some for lunch. After lunch he moved away from the bay area and walked toward the shops. While his daughter was only two, she recognized when he wasn’t there and he wanted to bring her something back. She loved fish and he decided on a child safe stuffed fish. 

He also picked up several packages of barrettes to hold back her curly hair. She’d inherited her beautiful curls from her mother and every morning when he got her dressed, he saw a little more of Daphne in her. Remembering how Daphne used to buy barrettes when they were in elementary school brought a smile to his face. Daphne would come into school every morning and show him her barrettes. It became one of their first rituals and while it sometimes got tiring as they got older, he’d give anything to have that carefree time back in their lives. Shaking his head at what if’s, he purchased a new brush to go with the barrettes and placed his packages in his messenger bag.

It was close to 2:00 and he had the rest of the afternoon before he needed to return to the hotel to get ready for his tryst. He wondered if Brian would invite him to spend the evening with him, but that was inconsequential at this point in time. He was going to get fucked by a man who obviously knew his way around the male anatomy and thought himself pretty talented. He had a few tricks up his sleeve as well and looked forward to this evening. 

He loved chocolate, actually anything sweet so made his way to Ghirardelli square. While the original factory was closed, there was an old fashioned ice cream shop there and you could purchase their famous chocolate at the Marketplace. He treated himself to a wonderful sundae, enjoying the historic structure and architecture before he then made his way to the Marketplace and purchased a wide assortment of chocolate to ship to his home. He would think of this trip every time he enjoyed his treat.

His next stop was Pier 39 where San Francisco Dungeon was located. He’d heard that the attraction was filled with live actors and told the history of San Francisco. He was fascinated with the old city and thought this would be a fun activity. He wasn’t disappointed. He decided he’d take his daughter there when she was older and could appreciate the stories. After exiting the attraction, he made his way to the famous sea lions. It never ceased to amaze him that these lumbering creatures just showed up one day on the pier and have stayed here for almost 20 years. The pier is man-made and the sea lions are not captive. They come and go at their leisure and no one really knows why they decided to make this area their new home. In 2009, they left for a time but returned the following spring. Again, their departure was a mystery. A museum had been set up in the area and there were now educational programs offered as well. After his busy day, he called an Uber and returned to the hotel. It was after 6:00 when he returned so he quickly showered and took another Uber to Brian’s hotel. 

*** Brian 

After finishing his breakfast, Brian called for an Uber and went to his first Clothier. He was pampered, fitted and charmed as he purchased two suits and several shirts. After finishing there, he proceeded to the second shop where he purchased an additional suit, several slacks and four ties. Deciding he needed new footwear to accompany his purchases, he found himself at Nobel shoes where he purchased several pair of Italian leather shoes and a new pair of shoes for the gym. He found that his running shoes did not last more than a few months with all the running he did on the treadmill and at the gym; therefore he was constantly buying new ones. He prided himself on his trim figure. As a business owner and a gay man he felt that image was very important. Never understanding how men allowed themselves to sport a beer belly or worse, gain weight as they aged, he was very careful with his food consumption and participated in daily exercise. After his shopping, he returned to the hotel and worked out in the gym logging his 5 miles on the treadmill and 30 minutes of weight lifting. Feeling refreshed and renewed he returned to his room where he showered and dressed in anticipation of his guest. 

Going to his suitcase, he unzipped the inner pocket taking out several ties and a dildo. He’d told the young man that he could make him scream and these were his favorite sex toys. While he did not have a partner back in Pittsburgh, he enjoyed the variety of using toys to enhance his experience. The taste, smell and feel of a man’s cock in his hands, mouth and body were always enticing to him and as he laid out the items. He felt his cock harden and his mouth salivate with anticipation. The blonde man had been fun the night before and he wasn’t still quite sure why he invited him to his room, but he was definitely looking forward to plunging his cock into that gorgeous bubble butt again. If he allowed himself to be honest, he wouldn’t mind doing the young man for the duration of his trip. He placed a handful of condoms and the tube of lube in easy reach of the bed and also decided to place some in the living area of the hotel suite. He imagined that they might not make it to the bed at some point in the evening. As he pictured Justin spread eagle on the bed, tied to the four corners with his silky ties, he heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw it was a few minutes before 7:00. Right on time.

Opening the door he eyed Justin from head to toe and liked what he saw. Justin had chosen a pale robin’s egg blue sweater that accented his eyes and dark black jeans that fit every curve to a T. His blonde locks were shiny and smelled of Bay Rum, a particular favorite of Brian’s. His smile reached the corners of his mouth and spoke with welcome invitation and excitement. Brian opened the door wide and ushered him in.

Walking over to the mini bar, he looked at its contents and smiled. He hadn’t used the bar this trip but was pleased to see it offered a wide assortment of option. Pulling out a small bottle of Beam for himself, he asked, “For you?”

Justin walked over to the bar and bent down to look at the contents. He swayed his ass slightly making sure he was in Brian’s view. He chose a bottle of Corona and popped the top. Eyeing the chaise in the living room corner, he headed in that direction to enjoy his drink. He too looked at Brian and smiled as he viewed the black button down, untucked, over a pair of blue jeans that also fit every curve. From his investigation, he determined Brian was also going commando. Popping his top off the beer, he took several swigs, moaning in appreciation of the cold brew. Brian gathered a glass and some ice and poured the Beam into the glass. Sitting in the chair opposite Justin, he took several drinks from the glass.

“Did you enjoy your shopping?” Justin asked. He liked the idea of fucking but decided that he wanted this part of the evening to last a little longer. He didn’t relish the idea of a quick fuck; he thought it felt cheap if he deliberately showed up at a guy’s hotel room with the sole purpose of fucking. He wanted a little conversation. 

“Sure. How about your people watching? Make up any good stories?” Brian was slightly intrigued by his own actions. He normally would never consider inviting a man to his home to visit. All the men who came to his home were there with the express purpose of getting his needs met. Of course he had friends who came to visit his home, but he wasn’t planning on fucking them. He wasn’t used to inviting people to his room when he was out of town either. Again, he would invite them up for a quick fuck but then kick them out afterward. This behavior of inviting someone to his room with the expressed dare included was out of character. He wondered, not for the first time during the day just exactly where his mind was and what he’d been thinking when he offered to get the man opposite him to scream from his ministrations. He also found that he was actually interested in the answer.

“Good. I saw lots of people at the Pier and watching the Sea Lions is always fun. Did you know that they just showed up in 1989 after the earthquake and have been there since. Of course, there was a time in 2009 where a majority of them left the man made pier for a few months but now they have come back to live. They are so interesting to watch. They make an interesting noise too. I can’t imagine that lying on the pier on top of other sea lions would be comfortable but many of them lie on top of other sea lions and barely have room to maneuver. They walk over each other all the time.” Justin finished his PSA and shared the knowledge he learned this afternoon while listening to the docent from the museum.

“I see.” Brian took another drink from his glass, finishing the amber liquid and got up to fix another drink. “Well speaking of lying on top of each other… I thought you and I were going to fuck and I was going to make you scream,” Brian said as he eyed his guest again. He licked his lips in anticipation of the evening activity.

“Sure. I’m game.” Justin walked to the bedroom where he started stripping his clothes off. Brian watched from the living area, liking what he saw and joined him in the bedroom.

Justin sat on the bed waiting for Brian and smiled as he viewed his companion as well. The man was gorgeous and now that he saw him without clothing instead of in the back room of a bar, he couldn’t wait to be fucked by the beautiful long cock that was rising to the occasion as he watched.

“On your back. I’m going to tie you to the bed,” Brian stated.

Justin obeyed and spread his limbs to all four corners of the bed. Brian went to his pile of toys and located the ties that he’d put out earlier. He gently tied each one around Justin’s arms and legs, securing them to the bed posts with knots. Brian tested each tie and smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork.

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin’s mouth, enjoying the taste of lemon and beer as he explored each area of the cavern. He moved down to his neck where he lapped, kissed and tasted the delicious milky skin. Justin moaned in appreciation of Brian’s talented tongue as it explored his body. Brian moved down from the neck to his nipples, pulling gently at the small piercing of his left one. The pull made his cock strain for touch and he could feel the blood pulsing in the sensitive organ. Brian continued his tongue exploration as he moved down Justin’s torso until he got to his belly button. He swirled his tongue around the edges and then tongue fucked the tiny hole. Skipping Justin’s engorged cock, he moved the bottom of the bed and kissed the tops of Justin’s ankles and made his way up his right leg until he reached the sensitive ball sack and then stopped, moving back down to the left leg to repeat his actions. 

After he had explored his torso and legs, he went up to kiss Justin again, lingering in the soft, moist cavern. 

“Briannnnnnn,” Justin drew out his name. 

“Told you I could make you scream.”

“I’m not screaming, just wanting you to touch my dick. I’m dying here.”

Brian smiled an evil smile, showing all his teeth. He straddled Justin – knees on either side of his torso and lightly ghosted his fingers over the top of Justin’s penis. 

“Like that?”

“Yes,” Justin sighed in relief, hoping for more stimulation of the sensitive organ. “Touch me,” he eagerly asked.

Brian removed his body from Justin’s chest and untied one of his legs. He reached over the side of the bed and found the dildo and lube. Slicking the dildo with sufficient lube he held it with one hand. He raised Justin’s leg until he saw the beautiful pink pucker. Gliding the dildo across the peritoneum and pushing it a little bit in the tight hole with each successive stroke, Justin arched his body to capture the dildo as it neared his entrance. Brian played with the dildo around Justin’s entrance for quite a while, pushing it in but not enough to breach the tight ring of muscle that protected it. 

“Do it, Brian. Put it in me or put your cock in me. Please,” Justin said as his body screamed for more stimulation.

“Almost there. I mean you are almost screaming. Good. Told you I could make you do it.” Brian took the dildo and laid it on the cloth on the nightstand. Leaning down he kissed Justin, open mouthed and tongue exploring the beautiful mouth. He removed his mouth and then retied Justin’s leg to the bed. 

Crawling up to the front of the bed where Justin’s head lay, he turned Justin’s head toward his cock. “Kiss it, lick me. Give me the best blow job you have in you and then I will think about letting you come.”

Justin was eager to taste Brian’s cock, remembering the long, full member he enjoyed the night before. He was enjoying this adventure, despite being tied up and essentially at Brian’s mercy. Brian definitely knew how to enjoy sex and he imagined if he let himself go, he would easily allow a scream or two or five coming from his mouth as his body let go with a powerful orgasm. This was sweet torture and he wasn’t ready to end the game. Brian was on his knees, his cock in Justin’s face, waiting for attention. Justin stuck out his tongue and licked the top mushroom head, popping it in and out of his mouth with a slight amount of suction. He could feel the ridged top and the smooth head along with the slit that was already leaking. He ran his tongue over he slit, delving it inside as much as he could from his precarious position. Then he ran his tongue over the full shaft, licking and tasting the uniqueness that was Brian. Brian pushed his cock closer to Justin’s mouth and he engulfed as much as he could into his mouth. He alternately sucked and licked until he could feel the throbbing of the blood as it coursed through the stiff member. 

Brian pulled away and again untied one leg and positioned his foot of the bed so he had access to the pink pucker again. Taking the dildo from the night stand, he added more lube to it. This time he ran the dildo along the sensitive hole, pushing it in an inch and then pulling it out. He repeated the motions, each time pushing the dildo into Justin’s ass a little more with each swipe. Finally it was fully seated and Justin was panting with the fullness and arousal. 

“Easy. We’ve only just begun,” Brian said as he grabbed the cock ring that he had hidden on the night stand and placed it on Justin’s rock hard cock. “So pretty,” Brian said as he stroked the top of Justin’s penis as small amounts of cum leaked out from the hard cock. Brian leaned down again and licked the tip of Justin’s penis and then engulfed the entire length, licking and biting the hard cock. Justin’s moans of frustration were getting louder and he was arching his back as he tried to get more stimulation so he could enjoy the sweet release, knowing that it would not come until Brian took off the cock ring. Never had sex been so enjoyable and frustrating at the same time.

Brian licked the cock for a few more moments and then moved up to kiss Justin again. “Are you ready to scream yet?” he asked, the smirk on his face evident as he knew the sweet torture he was inflicting on his bed mate. 

“Yes. Oh yes. I’ll scream. I’ll do anything, just let me come,” Justin said as every nerve in his cock and ass were firing repeatedly and he was at the end of his tolerance. 

Brian smiled and reached a last time for the condom that he had placed on the nightstand. He ripped open the package and put it on his dick. He untied Justin’s legs and arms, feeling that a tied up partner was great for foreplay, but lacked participation in the act itself and he enjoyed participation. He grabbed Justin’s legs and put them on his shoulders. Reaching for Justin’s ass, he pulled the dildo out, but quickly replaced it with a quick push of his hard cock. 

Justin let out a puff of air as Brian pushed into his body, but adjusted quickly to the intrusion of Brian’s cock. He eagerly met Brian’s push with an arch of his body, allowing Brian to hit his sweet spot on each stroke. Soon they were like freight trains rushing to the station, neither one of them able to stop the impending arrival of their orgasm. As Justin felt his orgasm, he screamed “Briannnnnnnnn” and lay exhausted as Brian followed a moment after filling the condom. 

Brian lowered Justin’s legs and he lay on top of the young man as he recovered from the powerful orgasm.

“That was hot,” Justin said, exhausted from their joining, more so than he ever remembered. 

“It was okay,” Brian remarked, but Justin saw the smirk on his face and the young man relaxed. 

They lay on the bed recovering from their sexual adventure and eventually their heart rates returned to normal. Justin turned toward the clock on the night stand and realized they’d been there for almost 2 hours. Unfortunately, his stomach took that moment to growl very loudly.

“Sorry,” he said in embarrassment. 

“Sorry’s bullshit. Let’s order from room service and take a shower.”

Unsure what Brian had been expecting after their adventure, Justin was pleased at the suggestion. He got out of bed and found the portfolio with the options for dinner. Returning to the bed, they both looked at the menu.

“I’d like the Prime Rib 10oz with baked potato and Caesar salad,” Brian said as he looked at the choices. 

“I’d like that too,” Justin agreed.

Brian ordered the food and then they went to shower.

After they ate, Brian said, “Want to hit the bars again? I feel like dancing.”

“Sure,” Justin agreed. He was still unsure what to expect from Brian but he was enjoying the companionship and the sex was amazing.

Brian and Justin enjoyed a few hours of dancing and drinking. They both took a trick to the back room but neither man stayed long in the dark recesses of the bar. At two, Justin was tired and decided he was time to return to his hotel.

“I’m calling it a night. I had a great time. Maybe next time, it is my turn to get you to scream.”

Brian laughed at the obvious ploy to get back in his bed, but found the idea enticing. “Sounds like a plan.”

“My place this time,” Justin said as he gave Brian the information for his hotel. 

“Later,” Brian said.

“Later.” Justin said in return and got in the Uber he had called a few minutes before. 

The next day Justin continued his exploration of the city and Brian did the same. When it was time to meet at Justin’s room, Brian vaguely questioned his actions but decided Justin was a great fuck and he saw no reason to not continue their time together. The next night they agreed to meet to fuck and ended up in a bar or club afterward. They both enjoyed the arrangement. This continued for the remainder of the week. Justin knew he could not say goodbye. While neither of them was looking for a relationship, he found his time with Brian refreshing and enjoyable. The sex was wonderful, even the conversation was stimulating and they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. He hadn’t told Brian anything about his other life and he really didn’t want to do so. 

After they’d been dancing for a while at the club on the sixth night, Justin looked around the club and saw Brian heading toward the back room. Deciding this was the perfect time to exit without any awkward conversation, he walked outside and took an Uber to his hotel. He asked the hotel for an early wake-up call and left town the next morning. 

Justin had one more day until he was due home. He drove to the place where Daphne was buried and spent a little time talking to his best friend. He wished she could be there in person so he could really talk to her, but this was the best he could do. He drove into a public park in the area and spent the rest of the day sketching. Unfortunately, many of the sketches were of Brian as he could not get the beautiful man out of his head. He took the sketch book and placed it in his car under a blanket and then stopped at a small inn to spend his last night. He was tired, not having slept much the last few days as a result of their marathon sexcapades. He slept soundly and arose refreshed and ready to return to his life.

When Brian finished in the back room, he looked for Justin but could not find the young man. Deciding that a night of going to bed before the dawn broke would be a good idea, he took an Uber back to his hotel and slept until noon. He half expected to see Justin in the little café where they ate breakfast the last few days, but he was nowhere to be seen. He went to Justin’s hotel and asked the concierge to connect him to Justin’s room, but was informed that no one was registered in that room. Brian bristled at the disappearance but realized that they had both stated they didn’t want entanglements and it was fine that he’d left without saying goodbye. 

Brian went for a final fitting of his new clothes, bought a few presents for his friends and family at home and also a special Coach purse for Cynthia. He spent his last night of vacation at the club he and Justin had frequented and took a few tricks back to the back room, getting off as usual. He found himself a little angry at Justin, but then he reminded himself, neither one wanted attachments and this was fine.

TBC


	3. Search

Justin returned home to his life and quickly became engrossed in the everyday trials of a father of a two year old. However when Briana was put to bed for the night and the house was quiet, he would remember his wonderful time with Brian in San Francisco. He would often close his bedroom door, find his favorite dildo and pretend it was Brian using the toy on him. He often found himself crying out the man’s name, but he knew that he had made the right decision in leaving and not saying goodbye. Neither man wanted or expected their week together to turn into something more, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think of his fond memories often.  


Back in Pittsburgh, Brian too had fond memories of their short time together and found himself thinking on the excellent sex and fun he had while on vacation. He too, thought of Justin when he used his favorite dildo, and found himself reminiscing about the week in San Francisco.  


After a month or so both men became involved in their busy lives and soon the memories of their time in San Francisco faded to the back of their minds. Before either of them knew it, the time for vacation was upon them again and both of them subconsciously chose to return to San Francisco, hoping to maybe repeat last year. Both booked the hotels they stayed in the previous year, subconsciously hoping to see the man from the last year.  


The day of the departure came and Justin was unusually excited. He had this feeling that even if he did not see Brian, it would be a good trip. He kissed his mom and daughter goodbye and drove into the city. After checking into his hotel, he unzipped his suitcase and hung up his clothes and put his toilet kit in the bathroom.  


Brian too was looking forward to the trip. He landed in San Francisco and checked into the hotel, took a shower and then unloaded his suitcase as well. The time difference was catching up to him and while it was only 10:00 pm in San Francisco, it was 1:00 to his body. He decided to go to sleep and go to breakfast at the same little diner they ate at the year before.  


Both men dressed with a little extra care the next morning as they made their way to the little diner down the street. Brian arrived first and found a table facing the door. By placing himself strategically facing the door, he had a good view of all the patrons walking in.  


Justin was never one for early rising and being on vacation did not make him want to start the day any earlier. He hated missing a good portion of the day by sleeping late, so he did make himself get up by at least 9:00. That way he was able to get started by at least 10:30 and this left a lot of time to see the city and enjoy the tourist offerings.  


He walked to the diner and looked around for an empty table and spotted Brian drinking a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the other empty seat on the table for two he said, “Hey. Can I join you for breakfast?”  


Brian smiled and he was happy to see Justin. “Sure.”  


“Whose turn is it to make who scream?” Justin said playfully, picking up just where they left off a year before.  


“I think it is my turn to make you scream. Sure you’re up to it? I seem to recall your ability to hold off was significantly diminished by the time you disappeared on me last year.” Brian didn’t mean to bring up the abrupt parting and wasn’t really sure why it came out of his mouth. While he had been disappointed and surprised at the departure and lack of goodbye, he was not a lesbian and had no use for romantic words of sentimentality.  


Justin chose not to respond to the thinly veiled comment. He knew he needed to keep his personal life and his vacation persona separate. He had his reasons and since both men had agreed that neither was looking for commitment, he felt he did not owe Brian or any other man an explanation for him leaving without saying goodbye.  


“I think I’m definitely up to it. In fact, I brought my own toys to play with. I did learn something from our time together. When I returned home, I spent a good bit of time updating my toy box.” Justin’s eyebrows went up, portraying his intentions. “I can’t wait till tomorrow, when it’s my turn to make you scream.”  


Brian laughed. He was enjoying the repartee with Justin and was amazed at how easily the two of them fell in with each other. It was almost like they’d been friends for years instead of fuck buddies that hadn’t seen each other in a year. “And what makes you think that we will be doing this again tomorrow? I may have plans that don’t include you.”  


Justin ordered his food when the waitress came up. He turned his coffee cup over signaling his desire for coffee and then looked at Brian with a very serious look on his face. “If you had plans and didn’t intend to repeat our exciting week, then you wouldn’t have asked whose turn it was to be made to scream.”  


“True. So, you on vacation again?”  


“Yes,” Justin answered.  


“Going to make up stories again?”  


“Absolutely.”  


“Okay. Same time as last time. Room number is 513 at the Castro. See you at 7:00.” Brian said as he left the tip on the table and took his bill to the front counter. Justin watched him leave and he smiled to himself. He was going to have a great week.  


The second year was a repeat of the first. They each went their separate ways during the day and in the evening they met, they fucked and then they went dancing. This pattern repeated itself for 6 days and on the 7th day, Justin again left Brian in the club during one of his visits to the back room. Again, Brian was surprised and disappointed that Justin left without saying goodbye but he accepted their agreement, no attachment and no relationship.  


He realized they didn’t even know each other’s last name and while they talked about many subjects, he still had no idea what Justin did for a living. Justin knew he worked in advertising and they had a few conversations about his career, but when he stopped to think about it, he realized he knew very little about Justin. He could count the facts on one hand.  


1\. He lived in the area, but far enough away that it was still a day trip to come to the city.  


2\. He liked to people watch and make up stories about them.  


3\. He loved chocolate.  


4\. He was great in bed and could keep up with Brian- a feat few could do.  


5\. He was educated and could talk about a lot of subjects- just not himself.  


Brian thought that knowing only 5 things from almost two weeks of spending time together wasn’t bad, but when he realized that he didn’t know his last name or what he did for a living, it surprised him a little. True they weren’t there for a romantic interlude but it still struck him as odd. When he returned to Pittsburgh, he thought of Justin for a short time, but then got involved with his business, family and friends and the week became a fond memory.  


Justin returned to his home, his daughter and his painting. Leaving Brian the second time was a lot harder than the first time. He found himself dreaming about the man. He knew that it was ridiculous. Brian lived clear across the country and he didn’t even know his last name. True, they had agreed that neither wanted a relationship but yet when they hooked up again this year, it was like meeting a long lost friend rather than a fuck buddy. He was sure their meeting this year was a fluke and didn’t think he’d ever see him again. He allowed his memories of the 2 weeks to provide him with happiness and went about his life for another year.  


It was the beginning of the month when he normally took vacation and Justin was deciding where he wanted to go this year. Briana was getting bigger but still not ready to take a vacation with her father. His mother had insisted that even when she was old enough to go on vacation with him, he still needed to spend some adult time away from her. Since he worked from home, he was with her a lot. He’d followed his own advice and decided to start dating again after his last week in Frisco but had not found anyone as entertaining and time worthy as Brian. He decided to take one last frolic in the gay friendly city and see what came of the adventure. He hadn’t decided what he would do if he ran into Brian again, but he was definitely thinking about the possibilities.  


Brian also was thinking about his vacation. He had admitted to himself that he really enjoyed the two times he ran into Justin, but he had matured a lot in the last two years. He’d become a big part of his son’s life and often had him overnight at least one night a week and at least one day of the weekend. While he was not a celebrator of holidays, he had spent Christmas Eve with his son and delighted in his laughing and joy. He looked forward to this year as he had promised to take the young boy to New York for the holiday. It was still several months until Christmas, but he was already investigating things to do and adventures for the two of them. But at this time, he was vacationing for himself and decided the city by the Bay was his playground for the third year in a row. As he booked his hotel he wondered if he would see Justin again. He vowed if he did, he would find out the man’s last name and a little bit more about him.  


Justin arrived at his hotel on Sunday evening. Justin had invested in a new dildo, some anal beads and a large box of condoms. He decided that if he ran into Brian he would show him how his sex toy collection had grown and thank the man for introducing him to their bet of ‘who could scream first’. He laid out the toys and allowed his memories of the previous two years to come to the forefront of his mind. He went to dinner at the diner by the hotel, not expecting to see Brian or anyone else he knew and then planned to go to their favorite nightclub to enjoy some thumpa thumpa to start out his adventure early. Due to commitments from an upcoming show, he’d only been able to squeeze out 5 days this year.  


Brian had arrived at his hotel in the Castro in the early afternoon. He’d been able to book a flight earlier since the airline had expanded service to the area. While it was early, 8:00 pm when he arrived, it was still 11:00 his time. He was far from old, only being in his early 40’s, but the long flight still made him tired. He decided a few hours of dancing would get him started right on his vacation. He went to the diner by his hotel and ate a quick bite then made his way to the club where he and Justin often danced.  


The club had a catwalk where the patrons could look over the crowd and Brian made his way up to the walkway so he could view the dancers without being obtrusive. As he scanned the crowd, he saw a familiar blonde head and he felt his cock get hard in his pants. He watched as Justin danced several numbers, taking in the beautiful man’s physique and deciding what he wanted to do. In the end, his body made the decision for him. He couldn’t let this opportunity go without acknowledging the man’s presence. Making his way to the dance floor, he easily eyed his target, and tapped him on the shoulder. Justin turned around, thinking it another dancer who wanted to cut in, but was shocked and pleased to see it was Brian.  


“Brian! What are you doing here?” he said almost screaming over the loud music.  


“I came to dance and to pick up men. Isn’t that the purpose of these establishments?” he said, tongue in cheek. “I think it is my turn to scream. What do you say to getting out of here?”  


Justin’s cock filled with blood at the friendly suggestion and he nodded his head in agreement. As they walked out of the loud club, Justin took out his phone and called an Uber. Shortly the men were ensconced in the car to begin their vacation. When they got to the hotel, Justin paid the driver and they entered the lobby where they were greeted by the Concierge.  


“Good evening Mr.Taylor. The mini bar has been stocked per your request.”  


“Thank you.” Justin tipped the Concierge and Brian followed him to his room where they tried out a few of his new toys.  


Laying on the bed after the second round of intense sex, Brian said, “I see you have some new toys.”  


“Thanks to you. When I got home last year I ordered several items that I found particularly interesting,” Justin said as he picked up a few items from the table. “I thought the two headed dildo might be awkward, but the reviews were good so I bought it. I think we should try that one next. That way we each get to make the other man scream,” Justin said authoritatively, obviously having thought about the possibility a few times.  


“Hmm. It’s an idea.”  


“You plan on people watching again?” Brian asked casually.  


“Yes, and I assume you are buying some new clothes?” This was said more rhetorically rather than a question.  


“I have to keep the Kinney image up. After all I’m the CEO of Kinnetik,” Brian said before he realized he revealed his well-kept secret.  


“CEO? You own a company?” Justin asked, impressed by the information. “No wonder you come to buy clothes every year.” Justin got up to gather a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean them off. He did not want to go down the road of sharing information. He quickly cleaned them both off and made an exaggerated yawn signaling his desire to end the evening’s entertainment.  


Brian read his body language and quick actions as a dismissal and for the time being silently agreed to his unwillingness to share personal information. “I better get going. I’m at the Castro, room 805.” He supplied the information with the idea that Justin would follow tradition and be there in the early evening, but he wondered if that was the case based on his actions in the last 10 minutes.  


“Room 805, gotcha.”  


Brian dressed and called an Uber to take him to his hotel. He took a quick shower and decided he would not allow Justin to be a mystery any longer. He slept soundly and in the morning he went to his clothiers and was fitted for new suits and pants. Of course, he purchased several pairs of shoes as well.  


He laid out his new toys for Justin perusal, almost feeling like his son who had to show Brian his new toys every time he went to pick him up. As the clock on the end table showed 7:00 and there was no sign of Justin, he felt a sense of loss come over his body. He realized he wanted to get to know the mysterious man and hoped that he would at least run into him again at the diner or club. The telephone rang a few minutes later and startled Brian out of his brooding.  


“Hello?”  


“Brian. I’m so sorry, but I can’t make it tonight. I’ve got an emergency at home and have to return.”  


“Ok. Is there anything I can do?”  


“No. Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be back. Enjoy your vacation.”  


“Ok. I hope everything is okay,” Brian said. He wanted to add for him to call him but due to their desire for secrecy, neither had each other’s cell phone or contact information. Brian slammed his hand down on the bed after he hung up the phone. He finally decided to open up more to this mysterious stranger and some fucking emergency interfered. Maybe he wasn’t meant to know Justin. Then he realized the Concierge had referred to him by name. He called him Mr. Taylor. Justin Taylor. I have an entire staff at my disposal that conduct research on lots of things. How difficult would it be to have them find out about the mysterious Justin Taylor? I know he lives somewhere near San Francisco. At least I’ll know more about him and then…. What the fuck, Kinney? What do I intend to do once I find him. He lives fucking clear on the other side of the country. I don’t know but I know I need to find out.  


Justin had received a call from his agent about a pressing matter with an upcoming show. The gallery owner wanted three more pieces as another artist had backed out at the last minute. He had worked on several additional pieces for the show but had decided not to present them as they weren’t his best work, but now was going to be forced to do so. He needed to return home to complete them in less than a week. He was highly disappointed but it was business and since his art was his livelihood he would have to forego his screaming contest with Brian.  


Realizing Brian had finally told him his last name and the name of his company, he was placated. Brian Kinney, CEO of Kinnetik. The information should be easily located. Maybe after the show, he’d make another trip to see the CEO.  


Justin returned home to complete the paintings and sent them to his agent within a few weeks. The show was in a month and he would be in attendance as usual. After completing his paintings, he finally had time to think about his aborted vacation. He decided that he really did want to get to know Brian Kinney, one CEO of Kinnetik. Sitting down at his computer, he Googled Kinnetik and found there were a number of companies with that name. He had no idea where Brian lived so he set out to read each web page, hoping to find the correct Kinnetik. He was lucky that websites were there to talk about the company and some gave information about their executive officers. He knew Brian’s company was an advertising company so after looking at half a dozen web sites, he found one that was an advertising company. It was in Pittsburgh. His show was in Philadelphia, a short distance away. A plan was quickly forming in his mind.  
Brian was not as lucky in his search. Evidently Taylor was a common name and there over 100 Justin Taylors in a two hour driving distance from San Francisco. He did not have the advantage Justin had of knowing what the man did for a living. It would have made the search easier. He had almost relented to having to wait another year and hope that Justin showed up for their annual scream contest. It was frustrating to say the least.  


Justin’s show was set for the week before Christmas. He knew that was a bad time of year to reach people in the professional world due to end of year projects as well as many companies chose to close due to vacations or lack of business. He hoped that Kinnetik would be open and he would find Brian there. His show was on a Friday evening and he planned on going to Kinnetik on Thursday. He would hopefully see Brian and then go to his show over the weekend. If he was lucky, maybe Brian might even join him. They had talked about art a few times, but Justin had always acted as if did not know a lot about the subject. He was well known in the art world and easily recognizable by collectors and critics. He attempted to remain anonymous when he was out in public and avoided giving out his full name.  


He arrived in Pittsburgh on Wednesday afternoon. After leaving the airport, he had a greater appreciation of Brian’s fortitude as the trip was long and boring. He was amazed that Brian had the energy to go out dancing after the plane trip, but he decided that someone in Brian’s business would travel a lot and be used to it. He went to his hotel showered, talked to his mom and daughter and then went to bed. In the morning, he took an Uber to Kinnetik. He’d taken care in dressing, wanting to look the part of a client that had a right to see Brian.  


Walking into the lobby he was impressed with the décor. There was a huge painting in the lobby that looked very familiar. As he walked closer, he realized with surprise that it was one of his own. Hmm. Someone has good taste. He went into the glass doors marked Kinnetik and walked up to the receptionist.  


“I’d like to see Mr. Kinney.”  


“Do you have an appointment?” She asked as she looked at the impeccably dressed man who stood in front of her.  


“No. But I’m certain he would want to see me.”  


“He only sees people by appointment. He’s very busy.”  


“I’m a friend of his. He wasn’t expecting me. It’s a surprise. Could you just please tell him Justin Taylor is here? I’m sure he’ll want to see me.”  


Cynthia looked at the gentleman and saw how sincere he was. She thought she knew all of Brian’s friends; after all they frequently called and often stopped in at the office. This man did not seem to fit in the mold of his ‘friends’. He was well mannered and obviously had good taste. He was wearing a Hugo Boss suit. As it was the holiday season and they weren’t really busy, she decided to talk to her boss and see if he would see this unexpected visitor.  


“Just a moment. If you’ll have a seat, I’ll see if he can talk to you for a few moments.” Cynthia directed Justin to the waiting blue chairs to the side of her desk. She walked on Brian’s door and received a “come” from the other side.  


“What?” Brian asked as he looked up from his desk filled with contracts. While the digital age was definitely in full force, there were still things like contracts that had to be on actual paper. He was reviewing ones that were up for renewal in the next few months.  


“Brian. You have a visitor.”  


“What the fuck, Cynthia? You know I don’t meet with walk ins.”  


“I know. Just here me out. He says he’s a friend of yours. His name is Justin Taylor.”  


“Justin Taylor. Is he blonde?”  


“Yes.”  


Brian felt his pants get very tight at the mention of the man whom he’d been looking for during the last few months. He’d almost given up hope of finding him, but if he were to get his wish, this unexpected visitor was the mysterious man from San Francisco.  


“I’ll be right out.”  


“Okay.” Her curiosity had been piqued. She wondered if this was the man Brian had been searching for since his return from vacation. She watched her boss as a smile developed on his face. She walked out of the office and turned to Justin.  


“He’ll be out to see you in a moment.”  


“Thank you, “Justin said, always the WASP. Justin felt his heart race in anticipation. He hoped Brian would be happy to see him and that they had a chance to see if they would like to move to the next level. He knew they had both agreed to keep their trysts casual but after their aborted time in San Francisco, he wanted to try and see if they could be more than casual fuck buddies.  


Brian looked at himself in the mirror and said, “I’d fuck me.” He walked into the reception area and there sat Justin Taylor, the same man who he’d been searching for during the last few months.  


“Justin, follow me. Cynthia, I’m not to be disturbed by anyone. That includes Mikey or Lindsay.”  
“Sure, Brian.” She watched as both men’s faces showed happiness at their reunion. She hoped she would know the story behind this stranger, but for now, she was thrilled for her boss.  
Justin walked into Brian’s office and Brian motioned for him to sit on the white leather sofa. Brian was still amazed that this man was sitting in his office. He’d been searching for him for so long and now he just walked in to Kinnetik, asking to see him.  


Brian went to the liquor cart and poured himself a shot of Beam and offered Justin a beer.  


“Too early in the morning. Maybe tonight when you get me to scream,” Justin teased, using their familiar phrase.  


Brian sat on the chair opposite the couch and sipped his drink. It was after 11:00, late enough for him drink.  


“What are you doing here? How did you find me?”  


“I’m here for work. And finding you was pretty easy. You told me you own Kinnetik and you work in advertising. It would be a very poor advertising company if it didn’t advertise itself,” Justin said as he smiled his brilliant smile.  


“Work? What exactly is it that you do? You’ve never said.”  


Justin laughed. “You have some of my work right here in your prestigious company.”  


Brian looked at Justin with slight shock on his face, as he realized who the man was. “You’re that Justin Taylor? The artist?”  


“One in the same. Not only do you have good taste in clothing and architecture….” He let the thought linger for a moment and continued, “ By the way this building is very unique. What was it before you remodeled?”  


It was Brian’s turn to laugh. “It was a bath house. In fact, my office was the showers.”  


Justin laughed as well. “I’m in town for a show. I have a show tomorrow in Philly. Once I finished my emergency pieces I had time to Google you. When I found you lived so close to my show, I decided I’d take a chance and see if you were interested in a little screaming match,” Justin said, tongue in cheek.  


“I own several of your pieces. You are very talented. I guess that explains why you never told me who you are.” Brian said as he looked at Justin. He was dressed in a suit; Hugo Boss looked good on him. He looked very different than the man he’d been seeing in San Francisco for the last three years.  


“Got it in one.”  


“But why look me up now?”  


“I decided I wanted a change. I thought I’d ask you if you were interested in more than a screaming match. While we’ve only spent a few weeks together, I think there’s a definite chemistry.”  


“I’ve been looking for you since you left San Francisco. Did you know that there are over a 100 Justin Taylors within a 2 hour driving distance?”  


“You’ve been looking for me?” Justin asked, surprised at the confession, but happy to hear it. Maybe his heart wasn’t wrong in coming here.  


“Yeah. Seems that I wanted to determine the same thing. So what do you say to exploring that option?”  


“Sounds good. But I have to tell you something really important before we begin.”  


“I have a daughter. She was my best friend’s child and when she died a few years ago, I obtained custody of her. So I don’t come without baggage.”  


Brian nodded at this information. He’d been a part of Gus’s life for over 8 years and found he enjoyed that role. “Okay. I have a son too, but he doesn’t live with me. He lives with his two moms, but I see him 2-3 week. In fact we are spending the holiday in New York next week. Why don’t you join us?”  


Justin smiled at the invitation and let out a deep breath. He knew that Brian and him were meant for something more than a yearly screaming match. There were a lot of hurdles, the biggest one being where he lived. But this holiday was beginning to look magical after all. Justin sat still for a few minutes as he contemplated the logistics of taking Briana and most likely his mother to New York.  


“So, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?" Brian asked and then stood up to kiss Justin before he could answer.  


The End


End file.
